jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Passwortprobleme Hi Premia, irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht mehr mich hier einzuloggen den wenn ich es versuche steht da das das Passwort falsch ist oder fehlt obwohl ich das gleiche Passwort eingebe wie immer und ich noch nie Probleme damit hatte.Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?Ach und ich bin Tobias.--80.128.90.201 12:34, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Tobias, klick bitte auf "Neues Passwort zusenden". Dieser Button ist gleich neben dem "Anmelden"-Button auf der Anmeldenseite. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:17, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Tja da oben steht leider:"Fehler beim Senden des Passworts.Benutzer Tobias hat keine e-mail Adresse angegeben".Sieht ganz so aus als hätt ich ein Problem.--80.128.127.132 21:17, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das liegt dann wohl daran, weil du deine E-Mail bei der Anmeldung nicht angegeben hast. Da ist aber noch nicht alles verloren, denn du kannst mir hier oder per E-Mail deine E-Mail angeben, dann trage ich sie in die Datenbank manuell ein. Anschließend kannst du dir dann ein neues Passwort zusenden lassen. Premia Admin 17:25, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::tobias@aser.de :::::Hi Tobias, ich habe deine E-Mail in die Datenbank eingetragen. Klicke bitte nochmal auf "Neues Passwort zusenden". Gruß, Premia Admin 22:43, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Hat es geklappt? Ich frage, weil ich an tobias@aser.de keine E-Mail schicken konnte. Premia Admin 20:19, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Hi Premia ich hatte mit meinem alten E-mail Konto irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten aber ich habe jetzt ein neues undzwar: tobias.wrase@yahoo.de.--80.128.83.171 10:39, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Hallo Tobias, ich habe deine neue E-Mail in die Datenbank eingetragen. Klicke bitte nochmal auf "Neues Passwort zusenden". Gruß, Premia Admin 18:06, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vielen Dank jetzt hat es endlich funktioniert.--Tobias 18:23, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Willkommen zurück! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 18:30, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Danke!--Tobias 18:46, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Aloha Hi Premia! Ich bräuchte mal kurz deine Unterstützung. Könntest du bitte in ICQ online gehen? Danke! 17:23, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Farbcode Hi Premia, ich möchte auf meiner Benutzerseite etwas ausprobieren, brauche dazu aber den genauen Farbcode. Es wäre schön die gleiche Farbe zu haben wie ich in meiner Infobox ganz oben habe. Als Farbe dafür habe ich Sith gewählt. Wäre cool, wenn du mir die sagen könntest, damit die Seite relativ einheitlich aussieht. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:20, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das ist "#D32020". MfG - Cody 18:11, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Vielen Dank, Cody. Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:15, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Kann mir bitte auch jemand den rosa-Farbton der Sith-Infobox geben oder mir sagen wie ich ihn herausfinde? Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:44, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Wenn du Gimp hast kannst du einfach die Pipetten Funktion benutzen... Darth Tobi 18:32, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Sieh einfach in den entsprechenden Vorlagen nach, die farbcodes sieht man relativ einfach (6 stellige hexadezimalzahlen) und dann muss man einfach ausprobiren, welcher das ist. MfG - Cody 18:34, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Danke, das mit Gimp hat geklappt :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:09, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Spoilerbutton Hallo Premia, Ich habe da kurz eine Frage, hast du den Spoilerbutton wieder gelöscht oder funktioniert der einfach nur nicht mehr? Weil OWK und ich hatten hier den Vorschlag gebracht ihn für die Neue Zitatsammlung zu gebrauchen. Aber da er im Moment nicht funktioniert, wäre das ja dann nicht möglich. So...dann muss ich gleich mal gucken, was alles in meiner ungewollten Abwesenheit so alles passiert ist. Ungewollt daher, weil mein PC irgendwelche Macken hat und mein WLan-USB-Stick, sowie irgendwie alle anderen USB-Sticks nicht erkennt, mir im Gerätemanager schreibt es wäre keine Treiber installiert, es aber komischerweise nciht möglich ist die Treiber wieder zu installieren, weil sie schon installiert sind -.- Schon verrückt....ich glaub ich muss den mal in Reparatur geben oder so....Naja muss ich halt solange den von meiner Mutter in Beschlag nehmen :) Gruß Boba 13:55, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Boba, der Spoilerbutton hat sich mit dem Upgrade nicht vertragen, deshalb habe ich ihn rausgenommen, weil wir eh keine Verwendung dafür hatten. Viel Erfolg noch bei den technischen Problemen! Gruß, Premia Admin 18:52, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::@Boba: Wenn ihr eine Box zum Ausklappen braucht, dann kann ich euch sagen, dass Ben so einen Ein- und Ausklapp-Befehl für Vorlagen gemacht hat. Er wird bereits bei Vorlage:Navigationsleiste angewendet. Vielleicht hilft euch das, um etwas ähnliches wie diesen Spoilerbutton zu basteln :) Ansonsten finde ich auch den Vorschlag von Obi-Wan K. gut, mit der kurzen Einblendung wenn man mit dem Cursor über das Wort Quellen fährt. Ich hoffe auch, dass dein PC bald wieder geht :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:59, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Nur so aus Neugier... Hey Premia! Ich wollte nur mal so aus Neugier wissen, ob du mit irgendwelchen Mitteln Passwörter von Usern herausfinden kannst. Nicht, dass ich das vorhabe, aber ich habe ja mit Cody mein eigenes Wiki und daher wärs ganz nützlich zu wissen, was alles so geht. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 21:40, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Ich wollte das in ICQ schreiben aber das geht wieder mal nicht mit dir... :Hi Dark Lord, ich kann die Passwörter der Benutzer nicht einsehen. Wenn du mir in ICQ freundlich begegnest, dann geht auch das. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:54, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Oh, ähh das musst du falsch verstanden haben mein Miranda spinnt wieder. Dark Lord Disku 22:23, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vector Hi, ich habe über Vector bisher nicht viel gefunden. Aber mir brennt eine Frage: wieso hat er aufgehört? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:32, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:42, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Aber... Du hast mit ihm doch die Seite gegründet! Keinen Kontakt mehr? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:49, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Äußerst sporadisch. Premia Admin 16:52, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt... War er einfach so weg, oder wollte er keine Gründe sagen? MfG - Cody 18:25, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::War einfach weg. Premia Admin 16:53, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Tja, das ist schade Leute so zu "verlieren". Dass er irgendwann wieder auftaucht ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, oder? Gruß Kyle22 17:03, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Wäre Spekulation. Premia Admin 17:06, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Naja, das muss er selbst wissen. Mir fiele jedensfalls kein triftiger Grund ein, hier von einem Tag auf den anderen abzuhauen. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 17:10, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, man hörte nur das Pfeifen des Windes, der einige Wüstensträucher vor sich her trieb... Premia Admin 17:18, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Hoffen wir, dass sich so etwas niemals auf der Jedipedia verwirklicht!--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:09, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::War der Anfang so schlimm? und ich stimme Opi zu... MfG - Cody 20:29, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Guck dir doch einfach mal die von Premia hochgeladenen Statistiken an....Jango 20:46, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Tja... die kenne ich... aber ich wollte eine schöne geschichte von Premia hören^^ MfG - Cody 20:52, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bildfehler Hallo Premia. Beim Artikel Kaleesh wird kein Vorschaubild erstellt. Auch wenn man neu speichert ändert sich daran nichts...du solltest dir das mal anschauen... Darth Tobi 11:58, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das hab ich auch bemerkt und ich glaub das hängt damit zusammen, dass es dieses Bild doppelt gibt und so ein Pfad irgendwie blockiert ist. MfGDark Lord Disku 12:03, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Meinst du jetzt doppelt verwendet? Das kann ja eigendlich kein richtiger Grund sein. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:47, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das stimmt deshalb ist es ja auch so komisch. Dark Lord Disku 12:51, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Das muss echt an etwas anderen liegen. Ich habe mir ein paar Bilder angeguckt die auch mehrfach verwendet werden und bin auf keine Fehler gestoßen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:00, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ähh ich meinte was anderes damit^^. Nichts für ungut, aber das wird bestimmt schon behoben. Dark Lord Disku 15:40, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich habe das Bild nochmal hochgeladen. Jetzt gehts. Premia Admin 15:53, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Verlinkung zwischen Artikeln in mehreren Sprachen Hallo Premia, ich würde gerne die Artikel auf meinem Wiki mit denen des englischen Wikis verlinken, so wie mit der Jedipedia und der Wookiepedia. Kannst du mir erklären wie das funktioniert? Ich habe schon versucht mit irgendwelchen Erklärungen auf englischen Seiten klar zu kommen, das hat mir aber nicht viel geholfen. :-( Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:06, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Da kann ich dir ausnahmsweise mal helfen. Also ich sags dir gleich das geht so wie in der Jp nicht, weil Gratis-Wiki das nicht hat als Funktion. Wenn du das wirklich machen willst musst du wohl oder übel nach Wikia umsiedeln. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 15:38, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das ist schade, die Seiten auf Wikia gefallen mir nämlich nicht so gut wie die eines Wikis wie z.B. Jedipedia und dann die ganze Arbeit es umzusiedeln...Naja, ich mach einfach unter die Quellen noch Links zu den anderssprachigen Wikis, ist ja kein so großes Problem. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:12, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Naja, ich bin auch umgezogen und ich hab halt nur 15 Artikel kopieren müssen... ausserdem kannst du das aussehen mit anderen Skins verändern (das hier ist MonoBook) Gruß Dark Lord Disku 15:15, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich überleg grade, ob ich es auch tun sollte, auf längere Sicht ist es dann ja besser. Wikia ist auch kostenlos, oder?--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:24, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Schlacht von Saleucami Hallo Premia! Ich wollt Fragen ob der Benutzer:Vos/Artikel, dass der sprachlich ok ist. Mir wurde von einigen Benutzer gesagt das der ok und keine Sorgen machen muss. --Vos 15:18, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vos, der Artikel ist so leider nicht ok. Die Benutzer, die dir das gesagt haben, sollten ehrlicher zu dir sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:57, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hi Premia ich komme noch mal wegen der selben Geschichte ist der jetzt gut. Vos 20:02, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Hi Vos, dein Artikel liest sich nun besser als vorher, allerdings sind mir zwei Dinge aufgefallen: 1. Du springst in der Zeit hin und her (Gegenwart und Vergangenheit). 2. Quellen fehlen. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:31, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Das mit der Zeit werde ich mal gucken. Und die Quellen sind der Sonderband Waffenbrüder und Die Rache der Sith. --Vos 11:13, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vorlage:Gesperrt Hallo Premia! Ich hab da mal eine Frage: Kommt diese Gesperrt-Vorlage bei jedem rausgeworfenen Benutzer auf die Disku oder nur in bestimmten Fällen? Ben hat nämlich gerade die Disku von diesem "Handualix" gelöscht, mit der Begründung, es sei nur ein Fehler gewesen und nicht nötig. Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 16:25, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Es gibt halt solche und solche. Wenn ein Benutzer sich nur wegen des Vandalismus angemeldet hat, dann ist es nicht nötig, die Vorlage zu platzieren. Die ist nämlich nur für solche gedacht, die sich erst nach einer gewissen Zeit als Vandalen herausgestellt haben oder aus anderen Gründen (kurzfristig) gesperrt wurden. Alles klar? 16:33, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Aha, okay. Das war das was ich wissen wollte. Danke, Ben. Gruß Kyle22 16:35, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Namensänderung Woher weist du, dass ich Ripper heissen will? Ripper 20:27, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hm, könnte es sein, dass er es von deiner Benutzerseite her weiß? Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 20:31, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Weil du dich in der Diskussion:Darth Bane Ripper nennst. Premia Admin 20:35, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Die hab ich grad erst geändert....(nachdem er des geschrieben hat) Bei meinem Zeitstempel steht immer Ripper und nich Gangsta93, weis aba nich warum....hmm...... Naja, egal^^ Ripper 20:41, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Na, hellsehen kann ich ja nun nicht. Bild:;-).gif Aber du musst schon richtig die Links ändern, also sie müssen zu Benutzer:Ripper führen, danach können wir deinen Benutzernamen ändern. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:04, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Und ich muss sie überall ändern? Ripper 21:09, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, hier darf kein Eintrag mehr sein. Premia Admin 21:13, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich arbeite aber grad an Schöpfer der Dunkelheit! ......hmm...Ich schreib dir, wenn ichhh des alles gemacht hab (die Links),ja? Ripper 21:31, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ok. Premia Admin 21:44, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Technische Probleme gelöst Ich hab meine technischen Probleme gelöst, war gar nciht so schwer. Ich habe hinten auf den Powerschalter meines PCs gedrückt (rein versehentlich) und jetzt funktioniert wieder alles. :D Allerdings kommt nun das nächste Problem...ich schreib die nächsten Wochen Kursarbeit nach Kursarbeit...oh mann das nervt vielleicht :) Gruß Boba 00:02, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Boba, schön, dass du deine technischen Probleme gelöst hast. Viel Erfolg für deine Kursarbeiten! Gruß, Premia Admin 00:04, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Jo danke Premia. Ich werde mich mal zu Bette begben, ich schreib Mittwoch schon die nächste (heute war meine letzte LK-Arbeit dran) und ich hab noch so gut wie ncihts gelernt (von dem was ich nicht kann, dass ist zum Glück nicht all zu viel :)). Gruß Boba 00:07, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ich wünsche dir auch viel Erfolg bei den Kursarbeiten, Boba :) Und danke Premia für die äußerst geniale Stammbaum-Vorlage! Das ist schon der Wahnsinn :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 07:56, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Der Quelltext ist es auf alle Fälle, hab ihn mir grad angesehen. Eine Gebrauchsanleitung wäre nicht schlecht, sonst kann sich niemand von der Genialität überzeugen. :) Gruß Kyle22 11:33, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Schade, dass man die Benutzung nicht vereinfachen kann. Aber ansonsten ist die Vorlage natürlich super! 11:52, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Es geht halt nicht alles so einfach wie man es gern hätte. :) Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, wie man sie überhaupt benutzt, du scheinst es ja zu wissen, Ben. Kyle22 12:19, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Guckst du hier: Vorlage:Stammbaum (komplex)/doc 12:26, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Gütige Galaxis! Da hat sich wirklich jemand reingehängt, klasse! Um die Bedienung wird man wohl nicht herumkommen, aber Hauptsache es funktioniert. So wahnsinnig oft wird man sie nicht brauchen nehme ich an. Kyle22 12:31, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Wahrscheinlich nicht, das stimmt. 12:39, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Naja, vielleicht tauchen ja ein paar Großfamilien in George Lucas' neuer Serie auf, wer weiß. Bild:--).gif Kyle22 12:44, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hintergrundfarbe Wie ändert man bei einem Wiki eigentlich die Hintergrundfarbe? Ich bin ja nun eindlich stolzer Besitzer meines eigenen Wikis geworden Bild:;-).gif Darth Nihilus 66 14:12, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hi Nihilus, die Hintergrundfarbe lässt sich in wiki/skins/monobook/main.css unter folgendem Abschnitt anpassen: body { font: x-small sans-serif; background: #ffffe0 url(headbg.jpg) 0 0 no-repeat; color: black; margin: 0; padding: 0; } Gruß, Premia Admin 14:44, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Irgendwie exstiert die Seite bei mir noch nicht. Darth Nihilus 66 14:52, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Wer ist dein Host? Premia Admin 15:16, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Host? jetz kapier ich gar nix mehr. Ich hab diese Zeile so wie sie oben steht nach der Adresse meines Wikis eingegeben. Falls du mit Host meinst ob ich bei Wikia bin, so ist das so. Darth Nihilus 66 15:24, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja, das meinte ich damit. Wikia kann dir hoffentlich Auskunft darüber geben. Gruß und viel Glück, Premia Admin 15:26, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Danke, dann versuch ich das mal. Darth Nihilus 66 15:58, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Benutzerseitenprobleme Meine Benutzerseite hatt ne Panne. Könntest du mir helfen? Ich weis leider gar nicht woran es liegt. Mace Windu 14 18:12, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das ist aber mal eine gewaltige Panne. Darf man fragen wie du das geschafft hast? Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:14, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hi Mace, eine Seite erfährt in den meisten Fällen immer dann solch eine Panne, wenn Formatierungen nicht richtig abgeschlossen werden. In deinem Fall haben die '-Befehle gefehlt, die ich nun nachgetragen habe. Deine Benutzerseite wird somit wieder korrekt dargestellt. Gruß, Premia Admin 06:50, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Nun ja, nicht ganz. Die Babeln sind immer noch ziemlich chaotisch drucheinendergeschmissen, und gehen zum Teil über die Benutzerseite hinaus. Gruß Kyle22 07:00, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Es ging in erster Linie darum, dass die linke und rechte Spalte auf dem Inhalt lag. Das passiert wie gesagt immer dann, wenn Formatierungen nicht richtig abgeschlossen werden. Bei solchen Feinheiten wie du sie nun nennst kannst du Mace doch sicherlich auch weiterhelfen, Kyle. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 16:01, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Sicher, ich hab es auch gerade behoben. Es war ein '' ", was er gesetzt hatte und das dann den ganzen Babel-Block über die Seitengrenze rausgeschoben hat. Sowas hatte ich bisher nicht gesehen, deshalb kam mir das auch so komisch vor. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so eine Kleinigkeit ist... :) Gruß Kyle22 20:51, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) Babeln He, könntest du (oder auch die Anderen) mir mal erklären, warum alle Babeln (auf meiner Benutzerseite) richtig dargestellt werden, d.h. so wie ich will dass sie dargestellt werden, außer die Macht? Ich habe sie einmal so ( ) und einmal so ( ) Eingegeben. Wie du (ihr) vielleicht siehst (seht), funktionieren hier beide, hier aber nur die zweite. Har-Har Links 18:34, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Link für meine Homepage Wollt mal so nachfragen ob ich einen link zu Jedipedia.de auf meine Homepage machen darf. :) Tobz 18:48, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Von deiner Benutzerseite aus. Aber eine anderweitige Seite, die hier zur Community gehört, darf dafür wohl nicht verwendet werden. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:17, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Erik, er will nicht von seiner Benutzerseite einen Link zur Homepage machen sondern umgekehrt...Es geht darum, ob er von seiner Homepage einen Link zur Jedipedia machen darf. Was also eigentlich Werbung für uns wäre... MfG Ilya 19:37, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das hat er im Nachhinein korrigiert. Zuerst stand da nicht "zu" sondern "von". E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:40, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Oh, tschuldige, dass wusste ich nicht... Ilya 19:42, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich hab ihn jetzt einfach mal in meine Homepage eingebaut. Werbung ist genau mein ziel. Ich nehm ihn aber auch wieder raus wenn ihr es wollt. Hoffe es aber nicht. Viele Grüße ;-) Tobz 05:29, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Nein, also ich wüste nicht, warum das nicht in Ordnung sein sollte... Das geht schon in Ordnung @E.B: Ich denke damit hat er gemeint, ob er ''"den Link von der Jedipedia" (also jedipedia.de) auf seine Hompage stellen darf. Es war wohl einfach etwas unverständlich formuliert... Gruß, Anakin 17:07, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Eben, dass habe ich ihm oben zu erklären versucht...Ilya 17:09, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) icq Ich habe kleine probleme... was, sieht man... hm... Kannst du mal in icq kommen? 91.32.204.150 21:36, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) TAG ?? Hallo Premia !! Ich hab eine Frage: Kannst du mir sagen, was ein TAG ist?? Ich erstelle wo anders gerade etwas, wo ich einen "Clan-TAG" eingeben muss. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:18, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Allgemein TAG kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich weiß was ein Clan-Tag ist :). Das ist die Abkürzung des Clans, den jeder Member vor seinen Namen schreibt, z.B. JP CC Gree. In diesem Fall ist JP der Clan-Tag. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:28, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Aha, danke für die Information!! MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:30, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Änderungen Hi Premia, ich habe mal wieder ein paar Fragen an dich. Und zwar: 1.Wie erteilt man Move -Rechte als Admin in einem Wiki, sind das etwa diese Rollback-Rechte oder was ist das? 2.Nihilus hatte dich ja schon mal gefragt wie man die Hintergrundfarbe eines Wikis ändert, baer irgend wie blicken wir beide da nicht durch! Könntest du es mir noch mal bitte erklären? Und das wars auch schon! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:46, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hi Plo, 1. Als Standardeinstellung hat jeder Benutzer Move-Rechte. 2. Die Hintergrundfarbe lässt sich in wiki/skins/monobook/main.css unter folgendem Abschnitt anpassen: body { font: x-small sans-serif; background: #ffffe0 url(headbg.jpg) 0 0 no-repeat; color: black; margin: 0; padding: 0; } Wo genau hakt es? Gruß, Premia Admin 17:13, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Na ja das ließ sich irgendwie nicht anpassen, weil es die Seite anscheinend gar nicht gab! Ach und wie ist das mit den Move-Rechten, wenn die jeder hat, wie kann man das denn da ändern? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:42, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Die Seite sollte es aber geben. Wenn ihr MediaWiki installiert habt, dann sucht die Seite in eurem FTP-Programm und ändert den Background entsprechend. Was die Move-Rechte betrifft, müsst ihr Zugriff auf die LocalSettings.php haben. Habt ihr Zugriff? Gruß, Premia Admin 18:59, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Jetzt bin selbst ich überfragt? FTP, was soll das sein, wo finde ichs? Und LocalSettings.php? Meister Plo Koon 14:41, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Diese Probleme kommen daher, das das bei Wikia liegt (tut es doch, oder? Legopedia?). Da sind die Admins nur "normale" Projektadmins und keine Systemadmins, das sind nur die Wikiaangestellten. Damit ein Projektadmin alles, was er können muss machen kann wurden einige sachen in der Bedienung geändert gegenüber dem Standart MediaWiki. MfG - Cody 15:05, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Und was woll'n wir da jetzt tun? Rieke schreibt in letzter Zeit nicht mehr mit uns, laut Nihlius! Meister Plo Koon 15:33, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Frag irgendwen im Chat. MfG - Cody 15:37, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Ihr seid bei Wikia? Dann solltet ihr euch an Wikia wenden. Viel Erfolg. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:28, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Danke Premia, mal gucken ob wir von Rieke wieder mal'ne aAntwort bekommen ^^! Meister Plo Koon 17:04, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) Benutzerseite Hallo Premia, Es gibt bis jetzt 3 Benutzer, die Elemente aus meiner Benutzerseite entnommen haben, einer davon hat sich gestern erst angemeldet, aber die anderen beiden, nämlich Darth Revan der 2 und Light Destroyer Revan haben auch auf mein Bitten, dies zu entfernen nicht reagiert. Könntest du bitte etwas tun? Gruß -----> Revan1188 10:33, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hm, es ist grundsätzlich nicht verboten, Dinge von den Benutzerseiten anderer zu übernehmen. Allerdings ist das schon auffällig was da zu sehen ist, denn die Seiten von den Benutzern die du da nennst sind ein wildes Zusammengestückel aus verschiedenen fremden Benutzerseiten. Die von "HK-47" und "Light Destroyer Revan" ähneln sich zudem sehr stark, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind sie fast identisch. Das sieht mir nach einem etwas beschränkten Haufen aus, die sollte man vielleicht mal zur Ordnung rufen. Außerdem haben die drei bisher fast ausschließlich an ihren eigenen und teilweise auch gegenseitig an ihren Benutzerseiten "gearbeitet", das ist schon etwas merkwürdig. Gruß Kyle22 13:11, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Die meisten Elemente sind aber von meiner Benutzerseite und ich möchte dass diese von deren Benutzerseiten entfernt werden. Revan1188 13:38, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Hmm... Ich stimme Kyle weitestgehend zu. Ergänzen möchte ich aber noch, das '''alle Benutzerseiten, genau wie der Rest der JP unter GNU-Lizenz stehen. Das bedeutet, das jeder die Inhalte beliebig verwenden, vervielfältigen und verändern darf (letzteres hier nur im Rahmen der Projektrichtlinien). Einzige Pflicht ist die Autoren zu nennen und dafür reicht ganz unten ein Link in Schriftgröße 1, der auf die ursprünglichen Autoren hinweist. Was ich damit sagen will: Du kannst nicht fordern (und Premia auch nicht), das nichts übernommen wird. MfG - Cody 13:40, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Man sollte mal lieber trackIP laufen lassen um zu schauen ob dies keine Sockenpuppen sind. --Modgamers 13:43, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::@Cody: Das weiß ich, und das habe ich auch so nicht gefordert. Es geht mir aber hier nicht um die rechtlichen Grundlagen, sondern ganz einfach um gesunden Menschenverstand. Man kann nicht einfach eine komplette Benutzerseite von jemandem kopieren und sich soz. mit fremden Ferdern schmücken, so funktioniert keine Community. Aber ich nehme an, du hast schon verstanden was ich meinte. Kyle22 13:45, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich habe das schon verstanden. Ich habe mich auf diesen Kommentar von Revan1188 bezogen: "ich möchte dass diese von deren Benutzerseiten entfernt werden." Es ist natürlich alles andere als die feine englische Art alles zusammen zu kopieren. Und der Vorschlag von Modgamers ist auch ganz gut... MfG - Cody 13:50, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ja, da ist was dran. Sollte man wirklich mal machen. Kyle22 14:03, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ich habe nachgeschaut. Es sind keine Sockenpuppen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:11, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Okay. Trotzdem sollte man sie mal darauf ansprechen, was oben genannt wurde, denn so kann es doch hier nicht zugehen - Lizenz hin oder her. Kyle22 14:31, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Äahmm...was sind Sockenpuppen??? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:48, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Erst denken, dann reden. Sockenpuppe 1, Sockenpuppe 2 19:54, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Nur als Ergänzung: Ich habe sie ja nicht gebeten, alles zu entfernen, aber exakt meine Gestaltung und Daten zu kopieren und nichtmal den Originalnamen zu entfernen finde ich schon etwas sehr übertrieben. Das sie auch nicht auf mein Bitten reagieren finde ich auch etwas komisch. Ich will fair sein Darth Revan der 2 hat mir auf meiner Disskussionsseite, geantwortet, aber geändert hat sich auch nichts, und sowas kann nicht sein! Revan1188 19:57, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Wo gerade von Benutzerseiten die Rede ist: Premia, kannst du eine Versionsbereinigung meiner Benutzerseite durchführen? Falls dies sehr umständlich ist, muss es nicht unbedingt sein, es wäre aber schon nett, da ich mich aus persönlichen Gründen nicht mehr im Internet profiliere. Ich möchte nicht, das man in den Versionen noch Infos abrufen kann, und ich wäre dir echt dankbar. Darth Tobi 15:38, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Tobi, ich habe eine Versionsbereinigung deiner Benutzerseite durchgeführt. @Revan: Wenn ihr eindeutige Kopien findet, die nicht den Urheber verlinken, dürft ihr die Änderungen selbstverständlich selbst rückgängig machen. Gruß, Premia Admin 03:25, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Vielen Dank Premia! Darth Tobi 13:40, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Automatische Eintragung Hallo Premia ! Ich bin jetzt schon seit ein paar Wochen Besitzer eines eigenen Wikis. Vor kurzem habe ich begonnen Babelvorlagen zu erstellen. Dann wollte ich ein Babelfeld machen, dass man auf seine Benutzerseite setzt und man dann automatisch in eine Kategorie eingefügt wird. Bei mir geht das irgendwie nicht. Kannst du mir helfen ? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 13:02, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Oh, hat sich erledigt. MfG 77.118.73.205 08:42, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Und wieder einmal hab ich vergessen mich anzumelden. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:44, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Webmaster Hallo Premia zum 2. Mal :-) Sry wenn ich dich jetzt mit Fragen bewerfe. Ich wollte dich fragen wie man ein Webmaster werden kann. MfG 77.118.73.205 08:42, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Genauso hier. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:44, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET)PS: Darf ich dich zu meiner Freundeliste hinzufügen ?? :::Hi Gree, klar darfst du. Webmaster wirst du, wenn du einen Webserver administrierst. Gruß, Premia Admin 03:30, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ah, danke. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 18:03, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Problem mit Wikia Hallo Premia, vor langem hattest du mir geraten mich bei meinem Wikia Problem an Wikia selber zu wenden, allerdings gibts da ein Problem. Unser Host, Rieke Hain, schreibt uns nicht mehr, daher Verständigungsprobleme. Wir sitzen (ich und Nihilus) auf einem Haufen arbeit, haben ne Menge Probleme und kommen nicht voran. Wir schreiben eine Nachricht nach der anderen und bekommen keine Antwort. Also was in Lucas Namen sollen wir tun? Meister Plo Koon 15:17, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich kann euch leider nicht weiterhelfen, weil ich mit Wikia nicht in Kontakt stehe. Schade, dass eure Kommunikation nicht funktioniert hat. Premia Admin 15:33, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Die Diskussion und die Mails werden selten beantwortet. Geht am bessten in den Chat. Wo der ist findet man auf einer der vielen Hifeseiten auf central-Wikia. MfG - Cody 22:07, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Könntest du das für mich tun Cody, bin in letzter Zeit etwas überbucht. Was unsere Diskussionspunkte sind ließt du auf unserer Hauptseite, in der Diskussion. Meister Plo Koon 15:23, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) PublicDomain Hallo Premia ! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass z.B.: bei den Ära Icons die Vorlage:PublicDomain steht. Verstehe ich das richtig, dass das heißt, dass dieses Icon nicht geschützt ist und von jeden verwendet werden darf ?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:40, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Schön langsam könntest du deine Disku in ein Archiv stecken :Hi Gree, das verstehst du richtig. Archivieren? lol Noch lange nicht. Premia Admin 16:00, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich hab sie damals auf PD gesetzt, da ich mir nicht so sicher war und ich ansich nicht so die Schöpfungshöhe gegeben sah womit sie unter das Urheberrecht fallen würden. Man müsste bei sw.com mal anfragen oder so... --Modgamers 16:32, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Danke Premia. Jetzt weiß ich wieder ein bisschen mehr :-) Aja, du hast mich wegen dem Archiv angesprochen, das hab ich wieder entfernt, wie es gehört. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:38, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hauptseite Hallo Premia, vllt. ist dir aufgefallen das ich in letzter Zeit oft mit dir schreibe, und wieder dreht es sich um Wikis und Wikias. Diesmal lautet die Frage so: *Ich habe eine Art Hauptseite für "mein" Wiki Legopedia erstellt, nach dem Vorbild der Hauptseite der Jedipedia. Allerdings gibt es da Probleme. Ich und Nihilus wollten ebenfalls Buttons mit Verlinkungen erstellen, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Es hat nicht die Buttons angezeigt, sondern den Link. Weshalb? *Zudem dachte ich das auf der Hauptseite die selben Kästchen entstehen wie auf dieser Hauptseite, ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. Schaus dir mal an und sag mir wo der Fehler liegt. |Hier zu unserer Test-Hauptseite :Mit freundlichem Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:15, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hi Plo, schau dir mal bitte den Quelltext unserer Hauptseite an. Gruß und viel Erfolg, Premia Admin 16:21, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Hi Meister Plo Koon, ich glaube, ich kann dir da besser helfen. Ich bin dein vier Wikis (alle von Wikia; eins davon ist die LEGOpedia) Admin. Ich habe auch schon viele der Hilfeseiten von Wikia durchgesehen und habe viele Fragen auch schon im Chat beantwortet bekommen. Schreib mich einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite an, ich heiße "Der Tech". MfG - Cody 16:22, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ach Premia, habe den Quelltext gelesen, aber trotzdem sieht das bei euch anders aus, als bei mir. Der Quelltext ist im Grunde der selbe, aber trotzdem haut da was nicht hin!? Zum Beispiel werden keine Kästchen gezogen. Ich weiß bloß nicht weshalb. Und das mit Buttons klappt auch nicht. Hast du ne Ahnung woran das liegt? Meister Plo Koon Probleme mit meiner Usersite Hi, Premia. ALs ich heute auf meine Userpage ging sah ich zufällig auf den Editzähler und da stand 134 Edits. Ich dachte mir "wtf?" und habe die Site neu geladen. Jetzt warens nur noch 27! So oft ichs neulade, es kommt immer eine andere, falsche Zahl, die immer unter 1000 liegt. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Nicht dass jetzt die Welt untergeht, aber das nervt schon ein wenig. Normal wärs mir egal aber wenn du irgendwie das beheben könntest wär super. MfG Dark Lord Disku 21:52, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi Dark Lord, bei mir zeigt deine Benutzerseite über 2.700 Abrufe. Dein Counter steigt ganz normal. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht erklären, was bei dir los ist. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:03, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hmm, wie wärs wenn ich den Computer mal neustarte? Kann ja nie schaden... Dark Lord Disku 22:07, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Neustart ist immer gut. Auch mal temporäre Internetdateien und Cookies löschen. Premia Admin 22:12, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Also Ich hab alles gerestartet und auch meine Daten gelöscht... es zeigt 376 Edits an, allerdings jetzt auch konstant. Dark Lord Disku 22:15, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich hab meine Usersite jetzt mal mit dem Laptop aufgerufen und da stimmt der Editstand... WAS IST DA LOS? Dark Lord Disku 22:23, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich habe nun deine Edits mit den Abrufen deiner Benutzerseite durcheinandergewürfelt. Also deine Edits werden bei mir knapp über 1.520 angezeigt. Wenn das auch auf deinem Notebook so ist, scheint etwas mit deinem Rechner nicht zu stimmen. Premia Admin 22:28, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::WHEEEE! Es geht wieder! Danke was auch immer du gemacht hast, jetzt stimmts wieder auch auf dem Desktop. Dark Lord Disku 22:32, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) Liste der Jedi des alten Ordens Hi Premia! Ich hab jetzt ein liste angefangen über Jedi des alten Ordens. Nun ich brauch bei Listen kann Text zu schreiben und darf bestimmt so etwas daran arbeiten. der Link Liste der Jedi des alten Ordens und hab das mit Uc versehen. P.s. soll nur eine erlaubtnis sein. --Vos 15:19, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) Jedipedia-Forum Hi Premia ! Ich habe auf deiner To-Do Liste gesehen, dass du vor hast, ein Jedipedia Forum einzurichten. Ich kenne eine Seite wo man ein Forum komplett ohne Werbung und komplett kostenlos eines erstellen kann. Das Design kann man selbst anpassen. Ich wäre bereit dort eines zu registrieren und dann an dich und die anderen Admins in der JP Administratoren Rechte zu geben. Mir könnt ihr die Rechte dann wegnehmen wenn ihr/du wollt/willst. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:29, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Das Thema ist inzwischen schon abgehakt, ausserdem wollte er ein internes machen ;-) Dark Lord Disku 19:43, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Oh, da hab ich was verschlafen Bild:;-).gif. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:01, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Statistik Hallo Premia! Ich habe bemerkt, dass die Statistik bei mir nicht richtig funktioniert. Unter 'bisher erstellte Artikel' steht 2, jedoch habe ich bereits 4 Artikel neu erstellt. Hier ist der Beweis. Überall wo neu erstellt neben dem Artikel steht, der ist von mir neu erstellt worden. Hier ist meine Statistik: Ich habe laut der Statistik Commander Gree Artikel erstellt. Stimmt aber nicht. Weißt du an was das liegt ?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:45, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Gree, sieh mal hier nach Benutzer:Premia#UserStatistics, vielleicht hilft dir das weiter ;) Gruß Jango 09:07, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET)